B is back - THE GAME
by Jigoku-kun
Summary: Light is alive again. The reason? A game. At the same time L awakens as well. Who is going to win? Death or life? Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Dark wisps of mist were in the air. You could see nothing but an empty desert. Everything was dead. Without any signs of life at all.

In exactly that moment, a silhouette materialised. The young man wore a red t-shirt and black jeans. No shoes were on his feet. His hair was black, standing up in all directions. What was he doing here? The answer to this question were the enormous black wings on his back, as well as the blood-red eyes. In his hand he held a simple notebook in white.

As innocent as it looked, so much more powerful it was. A grin crept on his face he opened the notebook. A pen materialised, like he did before, in the air before him, and was instantly used to jot down two very special names. He laughed. Already he was looking forward to the result.

"The winner becomes god, while he other loses everything precious to him and dies. Both are genies and both hate to lose. Who is going to win? Kya ha ha ha ha ha ha! That will be interesting, damn interesting! Show me what you can, L and Kira!" With those words he vanished.

His name was Beyond Birthday and he just started a cruel game.

The notebook was named Life Note, and the names written in it were L Lawliet and Light Yagami.


	2. Chapter 1 - Light

Slowly he opened his eyes. A grave? Yes, he was standing on a grave. The name engraved in it was Light Yagami. Wasn't that his name? Wasn't he dead? Memories streamed into his head. The Death Note, the killing of criminals as Kira, L, that annoying albino Near, Mello, the trap he was caught in.

Ryuk, who wrote his name down in his Death Note, after he was shot by Matsuda.

He looked down on himself, noting that he looked exactly like he used to with 17, when he found the Death Note and became Kira. His eyes instantly locked unto something lying on the ground.

A black notebook.

He picked it up carefully. It was different from the one he previously owned. The gravure was in blood-red and a pair of dark grey wings were enclosing the word "Death". As he opened it, he saw that there were more rules than usually. He would read them later.

He wanted to look at it more closely, but a voice suddenly spoke up. "I take it you like the little present I gave to you, don't you, Kira?" Light turned around, caught off guard. Wasn't he alone just some minutes before? A pair of blood-red eyes stared at him. "Who are you?" He asked the person irritated. It was definitely a shinigami, but it looked so human. Nothing like Ryuk or Rem. Besides the eyes that is. "Me? I'm the one who brought you back." Only now Light realized the similar appearance of the shinigami. It looked like L. When he calmed himself down, he asked again. "Who the hell are you?"

The shinigami seemed to ponder for a moment, before he grinned. "Who I am? Hmmm. A good question. Shouldn't you know that? You killed me after all, Kira-chan. But I'm not that mean. I'm Beyond Birthday."

He knew that name. "The locked-room-murderer? The one that killed his victims in closed rooms and with different methods each time?" Lights face was set in a frown. "Locked-room-murderer? Interesting name. Locked-room-murders, Wara Ningyo murders. Or The Los Angeles BB murder. I prefer the last one personally, but I don't care how you're going to call it" Beyond said with a shrug.

"Why did you resurrect me?" Light really wanted to know this. "Why, why. Always those questions. Be happy to be alive, will you? I resurrected you to play a game. I also resurrected another person you sure missed badly. He will be your opponent. Be happy, it will be Kira against L. The Death Note is yours, and you're allowed to with it whatever you want. There are some extras though as you already realized. You will like it."

With those words Beyond vanished and Light was left alone again. A game? Well, as long as he could be god again, there wasn't any problem in his opinion.

He caressed the notebooks cover. That would be interesting. He would definitely win this time around. But first… A black pen materialised in his hand. Most practical. He wrote down a name and closed the notebook. It turned into a black arm band with the word "Death" engraved in it in blood-red. Yes, really practical. Satisfied he left the graveyard.

40 seconds later, Nate River died on cardiac arrest in the central of the FBI.

Another person opened his eyes after a long time, his first thought consisting of wanting snacks to think better.


	3. Author s Note

I´m sorry for anyone who was actually interested, but I´m not anymore.

I still like the general idea, but I forgot most of the stuff I had planned and to be honest, I don´t feel like reviving this fic.

As it stands though, other people are free to use this premise.

It´s not like this is all that original. I´m certainly not the first one to come up with this idea.

So, anyway. Thos fic is now officially declared dead and buried.


End file.
